Little Memoirs
by Another Perspective
Summary: America was in a burger costume, England was in a Fairy costume, Italy is in tomato costume, Prussia is in the same clothes and what else would happen. Memories. Reminisce. And breathe. It all started at the Halloween Party. READ AND REVIEW!


Author's note: Hey everyone. I am a new user of Hikari Miyuki, I am now **HeroicBully**, but please do call me Akiho. Okay? Understood. I am a Hetalia fan, so I'm gonna write something funny. Lol. OHH! And by the way..

_**R&R!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Little Memoirs**  
_by: HeroicBully_

"England! Are you trying to be slower or what?!" America shouted from the top of his lungs.

England was in his room, dressing up for their Halloween Party. It was already halloween that time.

* * *

"Ne, ne~ Doitsu ne~ Are you ready yeeeet?" Italy poked Germany's muscular arms so many time as he asked that so many times.

"If you stop poking me, probably yes." Germany mumbled. Italy was now dancing like a fool.

_((SFX: Knock. Knock.))_

"Germany. Permission to enter." Japan, with his usual self, formally said.

"You may." Germany replied. As Japan entered the room, the 2 looked at him in shock. Not knowing what to say or react.

"Eh? Nihon-desu?" Italy popped out in front of Japan. Japan nodded as his formal reply.

"WOW! Nihon-desu looks so scary, no, Doitsu ne~"

All Germany could do was twitch with that sight.

* * *

England came out with France. It was actually unusual for them to be together, but there's always room for first times. America's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. England was wearing some pink fairy dress with fairy wings and fairy wand. France was the one who actually dressed England. He was all happy and stuff like that, in short.. France was his usual self. (He need not any costume for thou is scary enough)

"Wh--What have you done, FRANCE?!" America burst.

"I didn't do anything!" He "innocently" replied. England sweat dropped. He tried to go back to his room and dress up into his original costume, but then again, he was always dragged back by France.

"You stay here young man!" France scolded.

"You do not own me!" England proclaimed. America, seeing this argument wouldn't end, stopped them as the Hero he is.

"Would you just leave England alone! Let him dress up, please now, France?" He pleaded.

"Fine. Fine. You're the _hero_." France mocked. America simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to start another fight again.

"Hey, where's Russia?" America asked.

"Here I am!" Russia came walking in a sunflower costume. America twitched.

* * *

"Who are you supposed to be?" Germany managed to ask.

"Sadako." Japan plainly replied. (Note: Oh come on! She's famous! Don't tell me you don't know her!)

"Oh." He couldn't reply beyond that. Japan had a wig that covered his face, but leaving one eye seen--he was wearing contacts. He was wearing a white dress that was almost soaked in blood and polished his nails with the color red so it will look like it's blood.

"Germany? Germany? Daijobu? (Are you okay?)" Japan asked as he was checking on Germany's temperature. Germany was shocked because, .2 seconds ago, Japan was 2 feet away, and now, he was there, checking if he was fine.

"How did YOU get so near?!" Germany scooted away, a little. Japan simply stared at his initial reaction. Germany looked at Italy and he was still dancing like an idiot or fool or whatever you call it. Italy was already wearing a costume this time--a tomato costume. Germany gave a deep sigh.

"Doitsu ne~" Italy sang as he danced.

The door slammed open and it was Prussia.

"Permission to enterrrr!" He sang.

"Prussia~" Italy slid towards him.

"Hugu. Hugu. Hugu! (Hug. Hug. Hug!)" He reached for him and hugged him. Prussia hugged back.

"Wow, Italy! What great costume!" Prussia complemented.

"Really?! Nihon-desu helped me make it~" Italy replied the usual way. *You know -cough- idiotically*

_(Nihon/Japan: I did?)_

"HEY! My costume is ALSO marvelous!" Prussia said.

"REALLY?! Can I see it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Italy begged.

"Of course. But it would ruin the surprise, so maybe later."

* * *

_'It's a good thing I actually have a costume.' _America thought when he caught sight of Russia.

"WOW IVAN!" America applauded, thinking that it was cool of him to think of such cute- I mean cool costume.

"Really? Do I look good enough?" America nods. "I was watching my sunflower grow, so I thought of wearing a sunflower costume in the party. Then maybe, after the party, *dark aura* I'll ask other countries to become one with Russia. (Kol. Kol. Kol. Kol...)" Russia said, then smiled again. America twitched.

"By the way, you look great America! You look exactly like England now!" Russia complemented.

"But Russia, this isn't my costume!" America said. He was just wearing his usual clothes, which is very much far away from England's clothes, thank you very much.

"Oh. Then what is?"

"You'll see.." America smug. "Now, where is China?" America pretended to search everywhere.

"He's in the washroom, America." England said, still in the fairy costume. America went back and started laughing at England.

"And I thought you changed!" America laughed.

"Wow! England! You look so pretty!" Russia said.

"Pretty. -Cough- Right. -Cough-" America said. England glared at the coughing man.

"At least someONE loves my work!" France flipped his hair.

"You did THIS?" Russia asked. And then they started talking.

"Just go dress up England." America sighed.

"But someone stole my clothes!" England pouted.

"Then you'll have to go to the party with that." _'My. My. Looks like this Halloween Party is going to be a weird party.' _America said and then thought.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Aru." China came out of the washroom with Chinese food.

"What took you so long?" America asked.

"When I was sitting on the toilet, I asked myself, 'Are they hungry? I think I'll go buy them food.'-aru." China explained.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go to party now Allies!" America announced.

And they went to the venue of the party. They entered the scary house that seemed to be haunted. Every country was already there. Scaring each others nuts off. They saw the Axis and approached them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Axis." America said. (Note: You know, like a person who contradicts the main tone.)

"Americaaaaaa~!" Italy screeched. Italy spotted Russia in his Sunflower costume.

"WOOOOOW! Russia-san! I love your costume!" Italy cheered.

"Yours too Italy!" Russia complemented.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow!"

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's just the first time I heard a complement from you, Russia-san." Italy grinned.

"Well then. You're very much welcome! Who made that costume?"

"Doitsu ne helped me make it!" Italy innocently lied. _(Doitsu/Germany: I thought Japan did.)_

--

"Great costume America!" Prussia said.

"This isn't my costume!! *Rips of clothes* This is!" America was in a burger costume.

"WOOOW~ Kawaii neee~" Italy said.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" America laughed comically.

_'Am I a bad brother? How come America ended up like this?' _England thought.

"Wow. Such details of the Burger!" Japan popped out of no where and observed.

"GAAAAH!" America scooted away, just like Germany's initial reaction.

"Oh, it's just you, Japan." He sighed in relief.

--

"Since America changed. I will too! *Rips* TADAAAH!" Prussia said. He was still wearing the same thing.

"Great.. Uhh.. Costume.." England said.

"You said something?"

"No. No!" England denied.

--

"DOITSU! CHANGE INTO YOUR COSTUMEEEE!" Italy said.

"YEA. GOOOO! Or else I'll touch your Vital Regions!" Prussia said.

TBC!!!

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? R&R!!! Oops. A cliff hanger. HAHA


End file.
